A Mesmerizing Night
by eli08
Summary: As similar to the life of the alibrandi's, come a new path, a new life that is still in the progress of exploration and true meaning. what life does Kari hold?
1. The Dream

CHAPTER 1 – THE DREAM

It was a caliginous night. The moon shone down onto the earth and I happened to be blinded by its beauty. The moon had such exquisite powers, surely to mesmerize any living soul. What I don't understand is how something is so virtuous, so perfect, and yet so real, happens to exist. This isn't reality, this is fairytales.

...

I was in complete peace with my mind, until my caring yet annoying mother barged in, rushing around picking up any dirty laundry that happened to be lying on the ground for no particular reason.

'Kari honey, dinner is ready!'

'Mum, I told you not to disturb me! Can't you see I'm sleeping?'

My mum, also known as Julianne Winter, is a mum that pretends to listen, but it ends up flying out of the other ear. Talking to her is like talking to a brick wall, only the brick wall doesn't wake you up!

'You need to eat young lady'

'And I also need to sleep. Besides I told you that I already ate, remember?'

'No Kari, I do not remember' She left, with a whole lot of dirty clothes, and leaving my door open behind her. Great!

...

My life wasn't so perfect. After my dad left, my mum and I were left with the house, and a few dollars. My mum more depressed than me, we eventually went back on track. I in high school and my mum employed at a bakery. I too had a job, at a fast food restaurant not too far from my school.

...

Today was national multicultural day. Our school had organised a mufti day for this event, and my friends and I have decided not to dress up for the 4th year running. Sometimes you get some students wearing flags on their back or jerseys of their country, but I never wasted money on that kind of stuff. What I usually wear is jeans and a top, no big dress up.

This weather was absolutely perfect for shorts and a shirt, so why not? It seemed like a good day coming, English for two periods and no Maths. I loved days like this, life seems worth living.


	2. Heartburn

CHAPTER 2 – HEARTBURN

Sitting on the soccer field wasn't such a pleasant activity. Watching those 'cool kids' playing soccer wasn't one as well, but life goes on, and yes my heart is still beating, maybe even harder now as Jordan runs closer to me. Jordan was such a hunk. He was such a machine on the soccer field with his white shirt and grey shorts which came above his knees. His legs nicely shaped and toned with his sun tan, or maybe it was his South American in him. I too, was South American, just not tanned.

...

I was sitting on the grassy hill with my friends when Jordan ran passed us.  
"Hey Kari, I'm going to the canteen, wanna join?" He yelled.  
"Uh, alright"

All my friends looked at me in amazement, and were surprised by his actions.

Was Jordan really asking me to go to the canteen with him? He must be on drugs or something, because he has never been this nice to me I'm guessing since... never!

...

Walking through the crowd of people in the hallway was just terror, but we finally reached the canteen, with me behind. The line was long, and reached the end of the gates, but Jordan barged in front of these two girls, who slid away in silence. Knowing how wrong that was, I stood there waiting for him to finish buying his lunch. He came back to me, with one burger and a drink, obviously for himself.  
"How about we go and sit down, you know somewhere quiet?" He whispered.  
"Sure, if you want"

We walked out of the canteen and out the gates. At the back were a set of silver seats we decided to sit on, it was empty. Absolutely no sound could be heard from the field, and this may be the moment of my life, the moment where Jordan and I can share our love together, and be alone for the first time. I have had this silly crush on Jordan since primary, and now finally it seems like the wait was worthwhile.

A few minutes passed and Jordan had gobbled up his burger. He stared at me curiously until a smile ran across his face. Then BOOM! What seemed to be a few eggs slammed against my head?  
"Ha-ha good shot brother. I'm sorry Kari; I don't think it will work out"

Jordan gave hi-fives to his two friends and walked away laughing. I was humiliated. What was I thinking? Jordan would actually like me? Would he have actually for once been nice to me? Egg had run down through my hair and down my face. I ran crying to the bathroom. I decided to leave this shit hole of a school and walk home. My hair was soaking wet and tears ran down my face.

...

When I arrived home, the drive way was empty, which meant my mum wasn't yet home. Thankfully she was still working; otherwise I would never hear the end of it if she found out about the bullying earlier today. I continued to cry as I ran up the stairs and into the shower. I glanced up into the mirror and took a hard look at myself. This isn't the person I want to be, this isn't the life I wanted. 


	3. Predicament

CHAPTER 3 – PREDICAMENT

One thought that ran through my mind, was many ideas of how I would get through. Waking up one morning, I was thinking on ways to ease my life. Where was I to go? How was I going to do it? Should I write a letter? How would my mum react when she found out? Many scenarios ran across my mind, but the one I should listen to, is the one I should act on now. I shall set my path down to the lake and not go to school, as that will be suicide. I have never jigged school but I guess after what happened yesterday I don't think I could face those faces once again. As I got dressed and packed my bag, I sneaked out of the house being as quiet as a mouse, so I wouldn't let me mum see me without my uniform. Past the front lawn and through the gate, I made my way down the street towards Lake Verona. This lake was the biggest lake in Alaska and I knew a way across it. If I was to get across it, I could make my way along the lake and into a secret hide out under a tree where I usually go to think, usually things about life and school, possibly the future.

...

Under this hollow, snow covered tree, I was at the peak of my boredom. It has only been an hour since I left home and nothing ever seems to go my way. It took me a while to finally convince my body to get up, but eventually I had decided to walk at a snail's pace to find something interesting to do.

...

The snowy track ahead of me was narrowing with every step I took. I began to lose sight of my secret hideout and my heart began to beat fast. I didn't want to think that I was lost, but no other possibility had come across my head. I decided to continue my walk along, until I saw a small building and a few people in front of it drinking some sort of warm drink. I passed the last few trees and reached a building with what seemed to be a coffee shop and a street beside it. A few men stared curiously in my direction, but I took no notice.  
"Aye little girl! Aren't u meant to be at school?"  
"It's my day off. I am in year 11". This obviously was a lie, but they can take me away and call the police. Jigging is not tolerated here and they had made that clear.  
"Where you heading?"  
"Back home. I was wondering would you be able to tell me where Homer is."  
He pointed at the road and said, "Just walk up the road love, you will get there."  
"Thankyou" I walked steadily across the snow and started to walk up the road, seemed like a long way home now.

...

Walking up that same constant road, I began to realise how far I had walked without noticing. Reaching to that cafe is probably 3km away from home, and now it is 4pm and I am still not in Homer. I was beginning to get worried and regretting walking along that track, and also regretting jigging. There's no way out of it now, I would just have to keep on walking.

...

I have just past the lake underneath the bridge now, so I know I'm not too far from home. It took me a while but I have finally reached my home suburb. There is a street ahead of me and a few street lights appeared. There is still light peaking through the skies, as no darkness ever fills these streets of Alaska. It was late, and by late I mean this is the latest I have ever arrived home from school, or at least that is what my mother thinks.

As I get closer to that street, I find myself confronted by four dark figures ahead of me. A sudden rush of terror sparked through my body and my heart once again started to beat furiously. I had heard loud laughing form what seemed to be coming from the corner and I held my breath, preparing for the worst. As those figures slightly cleared up, I happened to be faced by four strongly shaped men, hanging around a bon fire in a garbage bin. One man was very tall in height and had a rugged character. He was wearing black gloves and a black beanie with an old torn jumper. The other three seemed to be wearing some sort of construction uniform that also looked to be old and worn out. When I crept closer, I noticed that they were sipping alcohol from a glass bottle and laughing all at once while taking turns in drinking. I hoped that I would easily get past them quietly without them hearing, as I did not trust these drunken men. But one already caught a glimpse of my shadow. I was now completely terrified and frightened, and one was beginning to approach me, then two, now all four were making their way toward me. Have you ever had that feeling when something terrible was going to happen, and you start to prepare yourself for the worst coming? This is that feeling I am feeling now, only ten times worse.


	4. People, Power and Popularity

CHAPTER 4 – PEOPLE, POWER AND POPULARITY

I never would want it to be this way. You know, the first time I lost my virginity. Maybe even my death, I expected my death to be at an old age or something. Not merely the case of careless drinking and stupidity!

I continued to walk at my pace across the snow, pretending they weren't coming. I was thinking of maybe acting retarded or something might lead them away, but I was too terrified to act on anything now. My body wouldn't work, but my mind raced on many thoughts. I looked down as I walked and I could feel their presence nearby.  
"Hey beautiful, where are you going, babe!" One remarked.  
"Yeah, how about a little fun?" The other one suggested.  
They were beginning to crowd around me, all four of them. I was becoming restless and scared and I found it very hard to breathe.  
The man with the rugged character had approached me in a different way, exploring my neckline and my shirt.  
I screamed in terror. "Don't touch me!"  
" I promise I won't hurt you babe, just let me!"  
" We promise to all share darling", they all laughed at that comment and I started to imagine the worst of events.  
"No, I'm not doing this for my benefit. I'm doing this for your benefit. I've got a disease of what you call _phlenamonia". _I was beginning to catch their attention in a way I could control. _Phlenamonia _– thank god for that fake word!_  
"_What are you a doctor? What the fuck is phlenamonia?"one said furiously.  
"It's a rare disease that only 0.001% of the world has. The only way I can pass on his disease is with sexual intercourse".  
"And what disease might this be?"  
" I cannot go into direct sunlight. If I do, my skin burns and all the inside of my body begin to kill itself. That's why I am walking at this time of the day, less sunlight and also less people".  
"Bill you think she is telling the truth?" one spoke. Bill had seemed to be the wise one of the four and also the reason why his rugged character best suited him.  
"She's bullshitting! Hold her down guys, my turn first!"  
One man drops the liquor bottle onto the ground and grabs my two arms and wraps them around my back, while the other two were grabbing my legs and lifting me up together and drifting me away slowly behind through the woods of bushes and trees. Bill rousingly walked behind me and began to take my clothing off.  
In the midst of all this hassle, another black figure slowly started to get closer. I didn't want more company!  
"STOP! Guys stop, haven't you ever seen this girl on the news before?" A man what appeared to be in his early 20's or late teens appeared from the bushes and confronted the four men. He was wearing a black coat and a jumper underneath with jeans and some nice white sneakers. His beanie had shadowed his eyes but his face had only shown his perfect nose and lightly big lips. His body figure seemed to be very toned but yet very thin. I was breath taken by such beauty.  
The four men stopped and turned to look at the stranger.  
"But Jake, she's lying! She doesn't have any sickness!" apparently my accusation of this stranger was wrong. Somehow he had a connection with them.  
"Joel, she has been on the news. This sickness of hers is very rare and yet very lethal. I do study medicine at college. Don't go near her! She's not worth it!" All the four men slowly let go of me and hurryingly moved away from me.  
"Brother thanks bro, what would we do without you?" Bill had grabbed Jakes hand, shook it and hugged him with his fist tucked into his hand. Whoever this guy was, he defiantly was no rapist. He saved my life! My virginity!

Jake had turned toward me and whispered in my ear, "Stay here, I will come and get you; first let me take care of these boys". My heart was pounding uncontrollably out of my chest. I had no air to breathe in let alone answer back. He left talking to the four men and they were soon out of sight.

It was unbelievable of what power this one man had on four other men. I was in utter confusion at this very moment and my head was still deciding whether or not to run or stay. But it was soon too late as that same figure appeared back into the bushes.  
"Are you okay?" he said, holding out his hand to pick me up off the ground.  
" Thank you so much. Just, how did you hear our conversation? I mean _phlenamonia! _Why didn't you stop it before they touched me?"  
"I wasn't too far away. I went to buy some food for the boys and when I came back, I saw them talking to you. I hid behind the bushes just to see if they would do the right thing, but those boys are always under the influence of alcohol. I heard your story and decided to go along with it. I'm always there to support them, you aren't the first time."  
"So what you just let them wander on their own or something? You let them do this to young girls?"  
" No I didn't say that. I let them be themselves. They trust me. I stop these things from happening. Look I saved your life ok, that was the least I could do!"  
" Thank you for that. I'm grateful really! I'm Kari by the way, your Jake right?"  
" Yeah, you heard right. Look I got to get going. I'll catch you later sometime. Just make sure you don't ever walk out here alone again at this time ok?"  
"Alright, thanks for everything seriously, you saved my life"  
He waved and ran up out of the bush and onto the street, now nowhere to be found.

...

It took me another five minutes to reach my home, and I could tell my mother was worried. I walked in and found my mother on the couch anxious.  
"Kari! Where have you been? Why didn't you call me? Where were you? She repeated.  
"Mum mum, calm down, I'm here now okay? I just went to study at a friend's house and I was really tired so I fell asleep. I forgot to ring you and I just woke up. I'm sorry". She came over to me and hugged me. Thank the lord (if there was one) for Jake; my mum would be so distraught to have lost me. I walked upstairs into my room and dropped dead on top of my bed.

...

That night, all I thought about was him. I understand that I don't know anything about him, but wasn't a life worth thinking about if life was saved by that one?


End file.
